


What Might Be

by GandalfGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandalfGirl/pseuds/GandalfGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of the fanfiction written by Sakiku</p><p>"Kyuubi makes Naruto kill all of his former teammates. Afterwards, Naruto doesn't want to live anymore, but to his horror, he has to realize that Kyuubi has made him nigh immortal..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Might Be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203533) by Sakiku. 



I have 2 versions available.

The first is with music at the start and finish, but the reading is only my voice.

[What Might Be](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5y9yg42kufzn0yx/What_might_be_no_music.mp3) Length: 1:47:02

 

And the second I added in some background music throughout.

[What Might Be](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v40582bvlexxtr3/What_might_be_-_Music.mp3) With Music Length: 1:47:02


End file.
